Late
by Kayla Chavi
Summary: A short fic on a series of events that lead to a deeper relationship after Kagome is late. Originally a Christmas present to my favorite IY writer: Lazuli...she is much better at this genre then I ^_^


Late  
by Kayla Chavi  
Inuyasha  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance  
Email: kaylachavi@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.envy.nu/kaylachavi/index.htm  
  
* * *  
  
"You're late."   
  
The silver-haired dog demon did not looked pleased with the young dark haired girl. She had just stepped out of the Bone Eater's Well and was carrying a heavy laden backpack. She blinked at him several times.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're late, Kagome. I've been waiting here for you for two hours now. You said you would be back today at high noon. It's past high noon. You are late." He had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at her with angry gold eyes.  
  
She sighed softly. "Inuyasha, I had things that I had to do before I came back. There was a very important test today at school that I couldn't miss."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her intently and cocked his head to one side. His nostrils flared briefly and it was his turn to blink. There was another scent on her clothes. A scent that wasn't his, Miroku's, or Shippou's. He knew the other two male's scents enough to not get upset if they appeared on her. He had even gotten used to it, as much as it had really annoyed him in the beginning, now he barely even noticed it. But this scent was different and belonged to another male.  
  
Not only that, but the other male had obviously wanted to mate with her. This did not please him in the slightest. She was late and it was because of another man. Just the mere thought made him more upset.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a test."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "I don't tell you everything, you know."  
  
"Obviously," he looked away. "Let's get back to the village. Kaede-baba is making her fried vegetables and meat for the sunset meal." He began to walk away from her and she could do nothing but follow. His attitude confused her and she wondered what had set him off.  
  
Then again, her mind reasoned, he was Inuyasha, and didn't need a reason to get upset at her. He spent most of his waking hours angry with her. So she followed and put the tiff out of her mind.  
  
"You're late," Sango said without even looking up as the two came into the small house. She was polishing her large boomerang and sitting elegantly on the floor. Kagome envied her apparent ease at just simply sitting. However, her comment caused the young girl to roll her eyes.  
  
"So I've been told," she muttered and set her bag down.  
  
"I'm surprised that Inuyasha didn't go into the well after you," Sango looked up with a brief smile. The dog demon glared at her and then went to a far off corner to brood in peace. "He basically camped out next to the well while you were gone."  
  
Kagome blinked several times and then sighed. "I always bring the stupid shikon no tama back," she muttered, "I don't see why he worries so much."  
  
Sango simply raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as she went back to polishing her weapon. It would do no good to explain to the young girl how boys acted over something they felt protective about. "At least you weren't late for dinner," she said instead. "Kaede is making her fried vegetables and meat."  
  
Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, "So I've been told," she said softly. The boy was crouched in the corner and had his eyes closed. Perhaps Sango hadn't been joking when she said that he had waited by the well while she was gone.  
  
She felt guilty for a brief instant and then shook her head to clear it. She hadn't done anything wrong by being late and if he wanted to complain about it, he could just shove it up his nose.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome shivered as she sat next to the fire. She hated that they had to sleep outside whenever they went hunting for a shard. If she had known it was going to be this cold, she would have brought her winter clothing from home. She hugged herself and scooted as close to the fire as she could get without being actually in the fire.  
  
Something thick and warm was draped across her shoulders. The action startled her and she looked up to find a scowling Inuyasha standing over her. Part of his red fire-rat robe was missing from his body, leaving him in his simple white shirt and the red pants.  
  
"Idiot," he muttered as he sat down next to her, "You shouldn't be wearing such a short skirt. No wonder you're freezing."  
  
She flushed faintly and looked intently at the fire, "My skirt is not too short," she argued. "I just didn't know we'd be in such a cold place."  
  
"It is too short," he laid back on the ground next to her. She pulled the fur closer around her body and found that it was indeed very warm. "Shippou likes to walk next to you so he can get a flash of what's underneath."  
  
Kagome's smoky blue eyes widened, "He's just a little kid!" she nearly screeched. "He's not some pervert who likes to look up girl's skirts."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "All boys like to look up girl's skirts. Especially when they're in heat."  
  
Kagome blinked at him. "In heat? That's something that only--"  
  
"Bitches do," he opened his golden eyes and looked at her. "All women go into heat, Kagome. Human men just can't smell it anymore because of all the odors you put in your soaps and on your skin. You also are much more careful with your undergarments, so they can't smell it."  
  
"But you can."  
  
"Yeah, I can. It's easier when you wear short skirts then when you wear pants, but I'm still a dog demon. I can smell it. It's damn near distracting too." He muttered the last sentence and looked away from her. Kagome watched him for a minute and then turned back to the fire.   
  
"I'm too young to go into heat," she finally said. "I'm only fifteen years old."  
  
"You go into heat a week before you smell like blood," he stated simply. "You're old enough Kagome. Your people wait too long to mate. If you lived here, you'd be old enough to mate."  
  
Her eyes widened considerably at that and her jaw dropped. She heard him chuckle, so she looked back over at him. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Even if you were a half demon like me, you'd be old enough to mate. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you had several propositions."  
  
She just looked at him, her jaw still dropped. "Are you okay?" she finally asked. There was no way on this earth that he was giving her a compliment in his round about way. Insults she could count on, these odd compliments were starting to scare her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you actually telling me that some other men might find me attractive?"  
  
"I know that they do," he shrugged and appeared to be nonchalant about the whole conversation. "You had the scent of another man's arousal on your clothes and skin when you came back the last time." He paused and slowly sat up. The fire's flame was reflected in his golden eyes. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."  
  
His voice was soft and barely masked the hurt he felt when he said those words. Kagome watched him for a long time, her own emotions warring within her. Her first reaction was to yell at him, to tell him that it was none of his business if she had a boyfriend or not. But as she stared at him, she wanted to cry. She had hurt him and for some stupid and insane reason, it made her feel even more guilty.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," she whispered. "Gods, Inuyasha, I don't have time for a boyfriend. I spend all of my life over here. With you."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Kagome." He abruptly stood and walked to the other side of the clearing. "His scent was all over you. Until yesterday I thought you were a virgin."  
  
"Why does that matter?" She was totally and completely perplexed at his actions. "I mean, why do you even care if I am or not?" His back was to her and she could tell that he had clenched his back in extreme tension. He had leaned against the tree, his long claws piercing the bark and the firelight played with the shadows hiding his face.  
  
"Because," his voice was rough and hoarse. "Because I've marked you as mine. It's hard to protect a human girl if she isn't marked as yours. So I made sure that my scent is the dominate one on your skin. That way other demons won't....won't try to..." his voice trailed off and he didn't continue for a long time. "When I smelled that boy on you it was like he was challenging my claim."  
  
"But he doesn't even know you exist," Kagome said quickly.  
  
"It was like you were denying the claim," he continued softly. "Like you were saying that I wasn't a good enough to be your mate."  
  
She gasped softly and her hand came to her mouth. "M-mate?" she stuttered. "But I thought that dog demons only choose a life mate. Kikyo--"  
  
He shook his head and kept his back to her. He didn't want her to see his face as he admitted it to her. He had hoped to never reveal this to her until she was older. He thought that he could somehow make her want to be his mate, to acknowledge him as her intimate protector.   
  
When she came back and he had smelled the other man's scent, he knew that it wasn't possible. He was a demon and she was human. He was deluding himself if he thought she could ever desire to be his mate. He had made his choice and she had refused. That's all there was to it.  
  
"She and I never mated officially. She thought it dirty to be with a dog. And I can't make a mating claim during my time of the month," he tried to mask his bitterness, but found it nearly impossible. Why was it that he fell for human women who wanted nothing to do with him? There must be some god in the heavens who hated him and thought it humorous to torture him so. "She didn't care for me enough to become my mate. So I was free to choose again. I chose you. I wanted to keep you safe from the demons that would hurt you."  
  
"But...but...but...." she stuttered cutely, "We haven't," she blushed heavily, "We haven't mated." Her voice was in a high pitch and uncomfortable squeak.  
  
"When you're asleep, I mark you," he said softly. "I sleep next to you and rub my skin against yours. Because you're so young, the other demons accept the mark as it is. The idea is that when you are a little older, I will take you and mark you officially."  
  
Kagome swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. That meant her dreams of him sleeping next to her and holding her, really weren't dreams. It was a little scary to think that he had slept next to her and she hadn't known it. It was a little embarrassing to think that he had been touching her and she hadn't been aware of it.  
  
"I sorry," he whispered when she hadn't said anything. His eyes were tightly closed and he was willing himself not to cry. Losing Kikyo had been hard; having her seal him into a tree had been difficult.   
  
Having Kagome reject him was becoming excruciatingly painful. "I shouldn't have done that without your permission--" he stopped himself when he felt two arms wrap around his middle. Kagome buried her face in his back and breathed in deeply.  
  
Very slowly, he retracted his claws from the tree and pull them out of the back. Timidly he placed his arms over hers. Her grip tightened and she cuddled herself against him. She rubbed her face along his spine and he tensed again.  
  
"What do we have to do to fix my mistake?" she asked softly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned around. Her arms stayed around his waist but loosened enough to let him face her. He saw that her eyes were over bright, tears hovering on the edges. Carefully he wiped the corners with his thumb, being very mindful of the sharp claw and not wanting to scratch her.  
  
"Kagome," he said quietly. "Don't...don't feel obligated to try and make me feel better. I was--"  
  
She stopped him by pressing her fingers to his lips. She gave him a soft smile, "I want to fix it, Inuyasha. I...I like the idea of being your mate," she looked down in an attempt to hide her blush. Her hand fell away from his mouth, but he caught it by the wrist. Tentatively he kissed the back of her hand and tilted her chin so she was looking back up with him.  
  
"Can...can I just sleep with you tonight?" he sounded so unsure of himself, nothing like the loud boy she had been traveling with all these months. He cupped the side of her face and his fingers became twisted up in her long black hair. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"That will make it better?"  
  
He nodded and let her over to her bedroll. The red fire-rat skin was still over her shoulders, but she removed it so they could both get underneath the blankets. She placed the skin over the two of them. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and she pillowed her head against his chest. Slowly she closed her dark blue eyes and relished the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha held her close, burying his face in her hair. He breathed in her scent and smiled, realizing that the other man's scent was completely gone. He rubbed his cheek against her hair and then with some apprehension, placed his hand on the bare skin of her upper thigh. Kagome stiffened, but didn't tell him to stop. He just kept it there, the contact enough to renew his mark on her.  
  
After a while, she fell asleep, completely surrounded by him. Once more, she wondered if it were a dream and that she would wake up to find him on the other side of the fire. However, the next few moment convinced her it wasn't. The feeling of his lips against her temple was just too real to ignore. He pressed himself closer to her and lightly kissed the base of her throat before pulling away to lay back.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
"Was I able to help you at all, Kagome?" The boy from her class started to gather up his books. As he stood he ran his hand through his short brown hair. "I mean, you've missed a lot of class this month."  
  
She smiled slightly, "You helped a lot. Thanks, Hojo." She stood as well and ran a hand through her black hair. "I just hope that I won't miss the next test."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do to help you, Kagome?" He reached out to lightly touch her hand, but she had pulled it away before he could even get close. He frowned slightly. Kagome had changed since the last time he saw her, she was being almost distant to him.  
  
She shook her head, "I'll be fine for right now. But I really must say goodbye, I'm a little late for a prior engagement."  
  
"Do you need me to drive you anywhere?"  
  
"Nope." She smiled at him again, "I really need to change, Hojo." It was a polite, yet obvious dismissal. She ran her hand through her hair once more.   
  
He smiled but looked a little disappointed. "Then I'll see you later," he said and moved to hug her. For the first time ever, she pulled away. He finally sighed, "Kagome, are you mad at me?"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm not mad, Hojo, I'm just being careful. I don't want you to...to get hurt," she finally said. She looked down at her hands and flushed. However, her flush came from the pleasure of knowing that Inuyasha was so possessive, that he would indeed rip Hojo's throat out if he ever met him. She had slowly gotten use to the primal affection that he showed her, and not only was she accustomed to it, she wanted it. She had no doubt he would be able to tell he was the boy who's scent was on her that day if they were ever to meet. Then again, she'd be having difficulty explaining the silver hair, dog ears, and claws, let alone why he was missing his arm.   
  
"Hurt?" He blinked his brown eyes and looked at her in confusion. "Kagome, I don't think you're going to give me whatever it is that you got."  
  
"It isn't that," she looked back up at him. "My...my boyfriend is very chivalric. He doesn't like me to hug other guys."  
  
"He sounds like a jerk," Hojo muttered in a purely immature boy fashion as the walked out of the house. Kagome laughed quietly and folded her arms over her chest to ward off the chill. Winter was coming and it felt like it was going to be a very cold one. Perhaps it would be closer to summer when she went back to Feudal Japan, either that or she would have to have Inuyasha get her some warm clothes.  
  
"He's a little prickly," she acquiesced. "But he has a sweet side that I wouldn't trade for anything."  
  
"You sound like you're going to marry this guy."  
  
Kagome flushed slightly at the bluntness of Hojo's words, "I hope to one day," she whispered. "When the two of us are a little older."  
  
"Have you kissed him yet?" Hojo asked dismally, but a part of him was incredibly intrigued by this mysterious boyfriend.  
  
"I really don't see how any of that is your business, boy."  
  
The two turned to see a taller boy walking towards them. He was wearing a flame red robe and barefoot, but didn't look cold in the least. He had long rich black hair and his dark eyes were glaring at Hojo. Kagome blinked and then smiled brightly. The new boy wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her possessively into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, but his eyes never left the boy.   
  
"Hojo, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Hojo, the guy from my class that's been tutoring me." Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. His eyes left Hojo only to stare down into hers. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked back at the boy and the frown returned. He knew without his superior sense of smell that this was the idiot who had tried to mark Kagome.   
  
He seriously wanted to growl.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha," Hojo said politely. He simply couldn't see whatever it was that Kagome saw in this man. He wasn't particularly handsome in the least and he didn't appear to be too smart. His stark and harsh features looked as if they would be more comfortable on a dog or a cat, not on a human. However, if Hojo was being truthful, he would have noted that they boy's eyes were filled with a depth and life that changed the entire appearance to one of a very masculine beauty.  
  
"Leave." Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to himself, one arm wrapped completely around her waist, the other he had threaded through her hair. "And don't touch Kagome again. I'll know if you do."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and gave Hojo an apologetic look, but she didn't look like she was going to scold him for his rudeness. Hojo just glared and opened his car door. "I'll see you later, Kagome." He drove away forlornly.  
  
"You didn't have to be so rude," Kagome pushed away from him. "And why are you all human? Its during the day."  
  
"The sun just set and you weren't back. I didn't fancy being human in the woods, so I came to spend the night with you," he paused and followed her as they walked back into her house. "You were late, by the way."  
  
"That's no excuse for you being rude to my friend," she pointed out and went into the kitchen. She hunted around in the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container that held her dinner. "He's helping me pass my classes."  
  
"He's trying to take you away from me," Inuyasha said simply. "He's the one who's scent was all over you."  
  
"You could tell?" she looked up at him after putting the container in the microwave. "I thought your sense of smell wasn't as good when you were like this."  
  
"No, but I made a damn good guess," he muttered and sighed heavily. "We should spend tonight here and go back in the morning. Is your mother going to make me spend the night in your brother's room again?"  
  
"Mamma's not here," Kagome said quietly and stuffed food in her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk. He could swear that there was a faint blush on her face. It confused him slightly, because whenever her mother wasn't around, they shared a bedroll, or slept relatively close to each other. "She won't be back until tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment. "So it's alright that I sleep in your room?"  
  
Kagome nodded and set her now empty bowl in the sink. "It's getting late, and we're going back tomorrow," she said softly. "I think I'll get ready for bed now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She left him in the kitchen and it wasn't long before both of them were in her bed preparing to sleep. "I missed you," she whispered after he had turned out the light. Inuyasha pulled her into the circle of his arms and laid so that their heads were right next to each other. Tentatively she touched his lips and moved close to him. He smiled at her and kissed the tips as he cupped the side of her face.  
  
"I missed you too." He kissed her forehead softly but pulled back when she moved to kiss his lips. Gently he stopped her and shook his head.  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion and she looked at him intently. He had pulled away from her slightly and was looking up at the ceiling. She studied his profile and had a sudden epiphany, the kind that is only possible between those who are deeply and passionately in love. It was as if she could read his thoughts and expressions better then anyone alive. Just from that one look, she knew he had kissed Kikyo in his human form and then she had proceeded to reject his demon form. He didn't want the same thing to happen with her, so he pulled away. They hadn't kissed each other at all, not fully. It would be better to never kiss, than for her to never truly kiss him.  
  
She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek. "Can I kiss you when I wake up?" she asked hopefully. He turned his face back towards her and slowly he smiled. He nodded and she hugged him even closer. "Good, 'cause I'm too tired to now," she joked.  
  
He laughed softly and rubbed his cheek against her hair. "We can do all the kissing you want in the morning," he promised.  
  
* * *  
  
Alas, they were not able to kiss the next morning, for her brother found them in bed, told her mother rather loudly, and a lecture about sleeping with boys was given. Once they were back in Feudal Japan, they went on another shard hunt that mostly been rather boringly.   
  
Well, except for the attack by a full snake demon. It was a clean kill, but with the added stresses of traveling, and the inability to be away from each other, both took the aftermath of the attack rather harshly. It wasn't long before the fight started and escalated to a near inferno.  
  
"Damn you wench! Can't you be just a little more compassionate? I saved your life! You don't have to tell me to sit all of the time!"  
  
"You deserved it, you idiot! You nearly got yourself killed!"  
  
"That doesn't mean that I need my head bashed onto the ground to make it worse!"  
  
Miroku chuckled as he and Sango sat under a nearby tree, watching the two scream at each other. The monk leaned against the trunk and managed to unobtrusively scoot closer to the demon hunter. It didn't take long for Sango to notice what he was attempting. She shot him a very fierce glare. "I'm not Kagome, I'll cut off something that won't grow back."  
  
He sighed, "You're not fun."  
  
"I never said I was."  
  
"Guys, please don't fight," Shippou whined. "Inuyasha and Kagome are giving me enough of a headache as it is." The trio watched as Kagome yelled even louder, her words nearly becoming incomprehensible. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she screamed at him, her voice slowly going hoarse.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped his tirade to watch her closely. The tears confused him for a moment and he was even more perplexed when her yelling abruptly halted.  
  
"I hate you," she sniffled, almost chocking on her sobs. Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace and rested his head on hers. She sobbed into the front of his robes, her fingers clenching the soft fire-rat fur. Inuyasha began to kiss the top of her head, slowly moving his mouth over her temple and down her face. He kissed away her tears and her cries slowly ebbed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, gently touching her face with the back of his hand. He leaned down and brought her lips to his in a sweet and loving kiss. He simply just pressed his lips against hers until he felt her nearly collapse in his arms. He pulled away from the kiss and picked her up in his arms. Kagome placed her arms loosely around his neck and looked at him with wet blue eyes.  
  
Again he kissed her, this time much more passionately. His mouth moved over hers in desperation as the length of the kiss continued. She buried her hands into his long silver hair, tangling her fingers, and refusing to let go.  
  
Needless to say, their audience was slightly surprised. Sango's jaw dropped and she tried to form words, but the ability didn't come. Miroku stared and then swore rather fluently.  
  
"That is completely unfair."  
  
Inuyasha pulled away and his golden eyes looked deeply into hers. "I hate you too," he whispered with a smile. She had to giggle and kiss him once more. "Away?"  
  
"Anywhere but here," she agreed.  
  
Inuyasha nodded at their three friends and then bounded away with her in his arms.  
  
"Totally unfair," Sango agreed. "Totally and completely."  
  
* * *  
  
Contrary to what their friends must have thought, Inuyasha and Kagome did not go mate in the middle of the woods. They did however, do some heavy cuddling and nuzzling. Inuyasha practically wrapped himself around her body as they laid on the ground. For her part, Kagome buried herself into his chest, holding onto him tighter then she ever had before.  
  
"That was scary," she whispered. She pulled back enough so she could look into his face. His eyes were closed, but his features reflected the fear that she too felt. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"I almost lost my mate," his voice was choked and hoarse. He opened his golden eyes and she saw small tears in the corners. This time it was her turn to kiss away the moisture. She then cradled his head against her neck and shoulder. His warm breath washed over her and through her hair, causing her to shiver at the feeling.  
  
"Shhh," she whispered, switching their normal roles and comforting him. "I didn't get hurt at all. You're the one who had a gaping hole in your side," she tried to joke.  
  
"If I hadn't timed it so perfectly, then I would have died and you would have been next." He shuddered, "The monster would have raped you and hurt you before killing you. I..." his voice trailed off and she didn't press the issue. She just gently stroked his long silver hair, every once in while, brushing her fingers over his ears.  
  
"But you did win, and I'm still here," she pointed out and kissed his forehead. "And I made you sit and everything,"   
  
He laughed weakly and pulled her tighter into him. "Can we stay here tonight? I don't want to move."  
  
"Here is fine," she agreed, "I have my own Inuyasha pillow to cuddle. It's perfect." She kissed him softly. "Everything is perfect."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome look out!"  
  
As the crazed demon lashed out with it's tail, the young girl scrambled to get out of the way. She was almost too late, but a blur of red sped towards her and plucked her out of the line of danger. Inuyasha covered her small form from the spray of blood that followed. It hissed against the red fire-rat skin, but did not pass through to burn him.  
  
The upper half of the demon fell to the ground and was soon followed by the lower parts. Only when everything was completely still did the silver-haired boy look down at the shivering girl in his arms. Kagome's smoky blue eyes were opened wide and staring up at him. Her skin was even more pale then normal and there was the stain of red blood in her hair.  
  
He desperately tried to get them away from the scene of carnage. He carried her as far as he could before his legs gave out from exhaustion and he stumbled to the ground. He managed to fall in a relatively soft patch of ground. He looked down at the shivering girl in his arms prepared to glare or yell. He opened his mouth but nothing came out as he saw the expression on her face.  
  
Inuyasha's look softened and he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "Idiot wench," he whispered and rolled over onto his back with her figure tightly in his arms. It wasn't long before her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She began to sob softly, her entire body shaking as she cried into his chest. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her scent in as deep as he possibly could. She smelled wonderfully alive with only a trace of lingering fear. He could hear her pulse as it throbbed against her skin and he lightly placed a clawed hand over the beat and stroked gently.   
  
"It's never been that close," she whispered. "Never."  
  
"Shhh, I know," Inuyasha whispered and continued to lay there with her on top of him as the sun began to slowly set. He carefully rolled onto his side so he could not only keep his arms around her, but his legs as well. He needed her pressed as close to him as possible, he needed to touch her was much as he could, yet he couldn't understand the need at all.  
  
Her cries began to lesson and for a while he thought that she had fallen asleep. However, when she began to kiss the bare skin of his throat, he knew that she was definitely not asleep. In fact, she was trying to find the place where his shirt separated from his pants so she could touch his skin. She became very frustrated to find that his plain white shirt was in her way.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha pulled back and looked down at her. She flushed, a gentle pink spreading over her skin.  
  
"I need to feel you," she whispered, her voice was barely audible. He raised an eyebrow and her blush deepened even more. He chuckled softly and pulled his red top off and the white shirt followed. Kagome pressed herself against the warm skin of his chest and sighed softly. She didn't stop him from ripping the back of her shirt and running his hands over her back.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed softly as she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Inuyasha smiled down at her and then gently tilted her head up towards his. His lips brushed over hers in a chaste kiss, but Kagome pressed against him more forcefully. The kiss grew in passion until neither party could breathe. When Inuyasha broke the kiss he heard Kagome whimper softly as her hands clenched the muscles of his back.  
  
"Don't stop," she begged. Her gray-blue eyes looked into his golden intently and she started to place hungry kisses along his face and neck. "Please don't stop, Inuyasha."  
  
He cupped her face and stopped her gently. As much as he wanted to comply with her wishes, he knew that they were still too young to do the act that she was pressing them to do. Alright, she was the one who was too young, he just felt too immature, even after nearly a hundred years. "Kagome, we can't."  
  
"Why not?" she pouted and tried to kiss him again. Her legs had become entwined with his and she clenched a little more tightly as if she didn't want to have him pull away.  
  
"We're in the middle of the woods," he pointed out with a wry smile.  
  
"So? I don't care."  
  
He sighed heavily, "You're too young."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome couldn't understand why he was being so difficult. According to several of her health classes in school, he definitely wanted to be with her, if the sudden bulge she felt against her stomach was what it was supposed to be. And she knew she wanted him, her blood and skin were nearly on fire for the want of him. There was no hesitation on her part. "I love you."  
  
"I know," he gently ran his fingers through her hair and finally gave a sigh of defeat. Need, desire, love, all these were overcoming his sense of reason at a rapid rate. "Kagome...I don't want to hurt you. I'm very strong and they say that this hurts sometimes for a woman--"  
  
"I trust you to be as gentle as you can," she pressed her fingers to his lips. "I don't want to die without becoming your mate in truth. I know I'm young, I know I'm being foolish, but I don't care. I..." her voice trailed off and her nose wrinkled in frustration of her inability to express how she felt.  
  
Inuyasha didn't give her much chance, for he sealed her mouth with his and moved so that he was half over her. Her arms locked around his neck as the kiss continued, hands moved and pushed away clothing, touching skin that had previously been forbidden. His hands carefully touched her breasts and stomach as he looked at her nakedness for the first time.  
  
She giggled softly when she saw his expression and then tentatively placed her hand on his bare hip. His eyes widened slightly and she giggled again. Without the billowy fire-rat clothes to hide his lithe form, she was amazed at how strong he looked. He wasn't a large man, he wouldn't be that for a few years yet for he still needed to grow into his body, but he was beautiful.  
  
When they finally made love, Inuyasha kept to his silent promise. He entered her as gently as he could and waited until she was relaxed. It wasn't easy for him to maintain control for the act would be quite capable of taking away all coherent thought. Kagome held onto him tightly, only wincing a little at first but certainly able to move with him. It too was beautiful.  
  
He held her close in the aftermath, the sweat from their bodies mingling and then drying in the cool night air. She continued to whimper softly as he stroked her damp black hair. Her hands were in his as well, the tips of her fingers lightly stroking his ears.  
  
"You're absolutely beautiful," he murmured, "Beautiful, amazing, and completely mine."  
  
She laughed softly at the declaration. "Is that really true?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, the part where I'm your mate?"  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a long while. "Mostly. Close enough I guess."  
  
"Close enough?" She blinked at him. How much closer could they get if they weren't mated now?  
  
"A real mating includes something that I will not subject you to, I will not hurt you," he said firmly. "The fact we are now lovers is enough for most demons."  
  
"Hurt me?" She met his dark golden eyes.  
  
"There is a physical mark that must be inflicted during the mating," the embarrassment on his face was absolutely adorable. "I-I would h-have t-to bite you and leave a s-scar."  
  
She smiled slightly, "Any particular place?" she asked as she continued to lightly stroke his ears. His face got to be an even brighter shade of red. Unable to speak, he gently touched the area over her femoral artery, the junction between her inside thigh and hip. She blushed as well and looked away. "Perhaps when we're more comfortable with all of this you can?" she finally whispered.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened comically, "Really?" his voice came out in a squeak. She nodded and then suddenly shivered. He swore under his breath and pulled their clothes back to them. "We need to get some place warm." He paused and looked around, "The well is close to here, you should go home and sleep safely tonight. I'll stay here and make sure that there isn't anything more"  
  
"But I want to wake up next to you tomorrow!" she pouted and tried to stop him from sitting up. "Sleeping alone in my bed is not romantic!"  
  
"We'll have time for that later, Kagome. Your safety is more important to me. You're my mate and I must make sure that the woods are safe for tonight."  
  
"But--" He stilled her words with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Please, no arguments tonight, wench."  
  
It made her smile and she nodded. Soon they both were fully dressed, although Kagome's shirt was still torn in back. Seeing this, Inuyasha removed the top of his robe and wrapped it around her. She smiled and breathed in the scent of it deeply.  
  
"It smells like you," she grinned as they walked towards the well.  
  
"It should," he grumbled, "I hardly ever take it off. I never wash it either." She gave him a look and he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, "My sense of smell is almost as good as my eyesight. If something is mine then it must have my scent. When I wash it, it goes away. Why do you think I hate to have you bathe?"  
  
She blinked, "Oh. Well, I'm going to have to shower after what we just did," she wrinkled her nose again, "I didn't expect it to be so messy. I didn't expect it to be so big either," she muttered.  
  
Inuyasha wisely said nothing. He was too busy blushing.  
  
They stopped in front of the well. Vines had grown over the edges so she could easily crawl down without hurting herself. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip, "Tomorrow morning?"  
  
"An hour after sunrise, I promise," he said firmly and kissed her forehead. She nodded and kissed him swiftly before descending down in the well. "And don't you be late, wench!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Two hours," Kagome snapped at him as soon as he got into hearing distance. "Two whole hours. I've been standing here for two hours."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then looked up at the sky to see the position of the sun. Unfortunately she was very correct in her statement. The dark haired miko was still wearing his robe, her arms crossed over his chest and her blue eyes blazing at him angrily.  
  
"I overslept," he protested. "I didn't think--"  
  
"I'd be on time?" she raised an eyebrow at him and stalked up to him.   
  
When she was barely a breath away from his lips, she stopped. It was a long and painful instant before she kissed him, nearly knocking him to the ground as she did so. He wasted no time in returning the passionate embrace. Their mouths stayed locked together for what seemed like eternity. He finally had to pull away and look down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She continued to glare.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"It'll never happen again."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Never ever again. I give my word."  
  
"Good," she hugged him tightly and then took a step back. There was a mischievous smile on her face that he didn't understand until it was too late.  
  
"Kagom--"  
  
"Sit." 


End file.
